<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the gutter looking at stars by asuralucier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199171">In the gutter looking at stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier'>asuralucier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UnREAL (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Ghetto Stargazing, Making Out, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn finds a surprisingly wholesome addition to Rachel’s prop truck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Goldberg/Quinn King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the gutter looking at stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts">GlassesOfJustice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quinn tastes like vodka, and Rachel thinks she can get drunk on it. Here, Quinn can kick off her heels, let her mascara run just a little, but Rachel knows that the only way Quinn can stand being here is if she keeps her eyes shut. </p><p>They're tangled up in Rachel’s bunk with Rachel’s fingers spread over Quinn’s thigh. Quinn mostly pretends not to notice. Instead, she turns her eyes towards the metal frame above them.</p><p>“What’s this?” </p><p>“They’re glow-in-the-dark,” Rachel says. “It’s ghetto, but you can’t see anything in L.A.” </p><p>Quinn looks straight at her. “Sure, I can.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>